Confusion and Cloud-Watchers
by idoitforlove
Summary: A story about a confused Austin and an upset Ally and how they manage to get past it. Includes, my favourites, Jealous Austin and Sassy Ally! Hope you enjoy the read!


Austin Moon was confused.

Ally Dawson, his best friend slash song writer slash partner was acting strange.

It all started that morning at Sonic Boom, the music store owned by Ally's father, where the two teens normally hung out while Ally was working.

Austin walked in and made his way past the line of customers and ignored their complaints as usual in order to talk to Ally, but Ally wasn't at the register. Instead Sonic Boom's newest part time employee, Charlie, was dealing with the customers.

Austin glared at Charlie, "Hey Chuck, where's Ally?" Austin didn't like Charlie at all because Charlie had a huge crush on Ally and was always getting in Austin's way when he tried to talk to her. That was the only reason, according to Austin. It also might have had something to do with the fact that Charlie had blonde hair and blue eyes and loved song writing. But only maybe.

Charlie smiled at Austin in a frosty way while also ignoring the customers complaining("hey buddy! get to the back of the line"), "Didn't Ally tell you? She's at her cloud watchers club for a special outing. She invited me to come, but someone has to watch the store."

"Whatever Chucky"

"It's Charlie, it should be easy to remember, it rhymes with _Ally,_" Austin rolled his eyes. Was he supposed to be jealous about that?

Austin turned and left the store and Charlie with the annoyed line of customers. He went and sat down on one of the many mall benches. Stupid Charlie. Why would Ally tell Charlie about her club thing and invite him but not Austin? It made no sense to him. She was supposed to be his best friend. Not _Chuck's._

So Austin made the rash decision to call her and give her a piece of his mind. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial number one. As he sat waiting for Ally to answer, he started to think about what he was going to tell her exactly. 'Hey Ally why didn't you tell me about and invite to a club I ridicule on a regular basis'. That sounded bad to Austin but it was too late because Ally had answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey umm Ally, it's Austin?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement?"

She giggled. A good sign for Austin. "So Austin, why are you calling?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the cloud watchers special outing? Or invite Up Chuck? And not me?" He said before he had a chance to think about it.

There was silence for a moment on the other line. Then, "Are you seriously asking me why I didn't tell you about and invite to a club that you ridicule on a daily basis?"

"No Ally, what I mean't was ... well ... I ... I don't know!" Austin exclaimed. He heard Ally breath a heavy sigh on the other line, "Austin, I'm busy, okay? I'll talk to you later or something." She sounded a little upset.

"Also, I didn't invite Charlie, he invited himself but I told him that he couldn't because he was working that day. Anyway, goodbye."

And then she hung up. Austin was thoroughly confused and maybe a little hurt because he and Ally have never had a phone conversation that was so short. They always talked things out.

_Always._

Austin decided to do something about it.

_***Knock Knock***_

"Austin? Ally's not here right now, sorry" Lester Dawson said to Austin who was holding a large red gift bag with yellow music notes on it.

"I know Mr. Dawson, but I was wondering if I could wait here until she comes home? I just need to talk to her because I think I've upset her and I want to make things okay with us because things are always, _always_ okay with us and I just can't sit around knowing my best friend is mad at me or even just having a bad day and also-"

Lester held his hand up, "Okay! Okay! And I thought Ally was the rambler, I guess you could give her a run for her money!" He said this while moving out of the doorway and making room for Austin to come in.

"Sorry Mr. Dawson," Austin said sheepishly as he shuffled into the house and up into Ally's room to put his present on her bed and wait for her.

Austin loved Ally's room, the walls were a soft orange-red colour that suited Ally very well and pretty white furniture. Also it smelled like Ally(sunshine and Japanese cherry blossoms), which was always a plus.

Austin was too busy sniffing Ally's room to notice that the one the room belonged to itself was opening the door.

"AAAAAAHHHH" Screamed both Austin and Ally at the same time.

"You scared me!"

"This is my room! I'm the one who should be saying that!" Ally shrieked. "What are you doing here anyway Austin?"

Austin swallowed audibly. "I just... You seemed... You sounded upset on the phone earlier and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Austin stumbled over his words.

"Well I'm fine so you can go!" Ally wasn't looking at him.

Austin was confused. Why was Ally acting so strange? She was always the calm and kind one. This was extremely befuddling behaviour and Austin didn't know what to say.

"Why are you being so mean?" Yeah he definitely didn't know what to say.

"Mean? I'm being mean!?" Ally said in a deathly quiet tone of voice. Austin nodded at her hesitantly.

Wrong move.

"Oh that's rich coming from you! You always called me dorky and make fun of my hobbies and you know what! Charlie was right! You don't understand my feelings! I should have said yes to him instead of wasting my time waiting for an insensitive jerk like you to get a clue! He said you didn't feel that way about me and Charlie was right! I don't even know why I'm partners with such a-"

But poor, frustrated little Ally didn't get to finish her rant because at that same moment Austin had shut her up in the best way he knew how to in that moment.

With his lips.

Ally's eyes widened completely for a second as she felt his soft and almost hesitant lips on hers before she gently closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest for balance.

Austin on the other hand, had one hand on Ally's waist holding her close and the other hand in her brunette curls, holding her in place as he kissed her lovingly. After a few moments, Austin lightly pulled away but still kept his eyes closed. Had he opened them he would have seen his best friend's radiant smile.

Austin tentatively opened his eyes as he awaited for Ally to explode at him once more for interrupting her in _that_ way. What he saw instead was her gorgeous smiling face and that was all it took for Austin to start positively beaming at the short song writer.

"Ally please don't listen to Up Chuck anymore because he's an idiot, I do care about you, a lot, like a lot more than I should and I just never thought you would ever think of me, your goofy best friend, like that because you're so beautiful and smart and talented and sweet and kind and you are way to good for me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship by confessing especially since I tho-"

This it was Ally surging forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she delicately used her lips to silence him as he had to her just moments before.

Austin immediately wrapped his arms around Ally's small frame and started to kiss her back passionately. Austin didn't know how long they kissed for but when they did come up for air it was for a longer and tighter than necessary hug.

"I care about you a lot, Austin."

"I care about you a lot too, Ally. Way more than Up Chuck thinks he does. I mean who does that guy think he is! It's _Austin and Ally, _everyone knows that!"

Ally laughed and Austin could feel the vibrations in his chest as they embraced and he started to laugh as well. Ally stopped as she spotted something on her bed.

"Is that a gift for me Austin?" Ally said slyly as she left his arms quickly(too quickly for Austin) and went over to open her gift.

She peered inside the bag and pulled out a large jar of her favourite brand of pickles, a large, thick book titled "A Cloud-Watchers Guide to the Sky", another big book this time called "The Secret of the Clouds", and a light blue blanket with puffy clouds on it.

"You can lay down on it while you cloud watch," Austin said quietly from behind Ally.

Ally didn't say anything. She turned around and gave Austin a tight hug, one he returned eagerly. "Thank you so much Austin! I love it, everything!" Ally told the blonde boy who just smiled into the kiss he was placing on the top of her head.

"If you're as thankful as you say you are, you should get your dad to fire Up Chuck" Austin grinned in an evil manner.

Ally rolled her eyes at his antics, "you know he's kind of why we're together now."

Austin groaned loudly as he muttered curses under his breath.

And then Austin snapped to attention, "Wait, together? Like boyfriend girlfriend together?"

"I mean I thought so yes because we just... you know and because of the whole feelings thing?" Ally squeaked out.

Austin grinned brightly at his girlfriend.

Ally just grinned back at her boyfriend.

What had started off as a difficult day for the two teenagers had turned out better than they expected.

A _lot_ better.

**Hello lovely reader! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I loved writing jealous Austin. **

**Anyway, I would very much appreciate a review telling me what you think, what you liked or didn't like, and also constructive criticism is appreciated greatly as well.**

**Thanks again for reading my story, hopefully there's more where that came from! **


End file.
